


I'm Sorry. I'm here.

by PhantomCrow2theend96



Series: I'm sorry [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomCrow2theend96/pseuds/PhantomCrow2theend96
Summary: The light sides give Remus and Janus a memorial.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: I'm sorry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I'm Sorry. I'm here.

Yesterday we told Logan and Patton about Remus's and Janus's suicide. They cried for them and asked if there was anything that they could do for us. So today we are giving them a memorial. Though all that remains of those two are Remus's morning star and sash, Janus's hat and gloves. And the letter. It turns out that when a side dies their belongings go to those that they wanted instead of just fading.   
We decided to have the memorial in the imagination. Right on the spot were we first spilt. Were we went from king to princey and The Duke. It was also the spot were I had caught him and Janus kissing. I think that it was their spot. Just like the waterfall in the imagination is mine and Virgil's.   
I look to Virgil and grip the morning star and sash in my hands tightly before gently laying them down in front of the photo of Remus that a made. I watch as Virgil do the same With Janus's hat and gloves.  
We all decided to speak at the memorial. Patton is going first than Logan, Virgil is third, I'm last.  
"Remus, Janus I know that nothing I can say can right that wrongs that I have done to you. Remus when King split and I saw you and Roman standing there I should not have sent you away to live on your own until Janus formed. I saw black and white, black is evil so I sent you away. You are not evil you are just as good as your brother.   
Janus I was wrong for just seeing you as a lair, you were so much more than that you are self preservation. You were just trying to do what was best for Thomas like the rest of us. I should of welcomed you both into my family instead of shunning you."   
Patton steps back from the memorial with tears streaming down his face. Logan takes his place with red eyes.  
"Remus, Janus I may have not known you as well and Roman and Virgil. I may have not sent you away like Patton. I did something just as bad. I ignored you both. When you guys made your appearances I was horrible to you. I am sorry I knew that things were not good for you and I just sat there and let it happen. I thought that because I didn't know you that it wasn't my problem. I was being an idiot.   
So much for being logic all the time. I wish that I could go back in time and change something so that maybe instead of standing in front your photos we would be standing in front of you in person. Instead of it being filled with tears of sorrow it would be filled with tears of laughter. I'm sorry I wish I had done something for you two."  
We are all shocked at the tears streaming down Logan's face. He steps back and sends a look to Virg to take his spot. Virgil steps up.  
"Remus I know that we were never as close, but I still considered you a friend. We used to cause so much mischief together, well against each other. All the pranks, baking days, cuddles, exploring the dark side of the imagination. Sneaking in Janus's room and jumping on his bed and getting morning cuddles, then pleading for him to make breakfast.  
Janus you were so much to me you were my brother. You were the one that taught me what it was like to be a side. You always made time for me even if you were have a bad day or it was a date. You never made me feel unwanted. You were the one that wiped away my tears, held me when the anxiety and paranoia became to much. I'm sorry for leaving and acting like you guys were the monsters under the bed. I'm so sorry. I love the both of you!"   
We don't say anything as Virgil breaks down and wipes away the tears with his sleeves and smudges his eyeshadow. I grab and squeeze his hand before letting go and stepping in front of the memorial.  
"Janus I know that I was horrible to you. I blamed you for the callback, I made fun of your name. I called you so many mean names. I understand if you hate me. Just know that I have never hated you. When I read Remus's letter I could feel the love that he had for you. Listening to Virgil talk about these last four weeks. I've realized something, we could of been really good friends. I am sorry for whatever part I had in your death.  
Remus you are not the only one that could have been better. I am your bother. I should have tried to talk to you instead of just treating you like the evil twin. You know something that I find funny is that when Janus said that he was glad that I didn't have a mustache or he couldn't tell who the evil twin was. I always thought he was talking about you but know I know that there are two twins. Neither one is good or bad we just are. I love you brother."  
I steps back and reach for Virgil's hand. When suddenly the memorial starts to glow. The light is blinding we all look away. After a few moments the light died away and in front of the memorial was Remus and Janus. They look so confused. I look to Virgil and he looks so lost.  
"How are you guys here? You guys died! You killed yourselves!!" Virgil demands with growing histaria.  
"I have no idea. We were dead. How can we be here? Logan help!"   
Both of them say at the same time. Wich just goes to show how well they know each other.  
"The only answer that makes sense is that we are part of Thomas and we can't actually die. We just take time to regenerate."  
"Well it doesn't matter now they are back! We now have the chance to start over with them!" I say as I lead us out of the imagination and into the common room for cuddles and movies. The other's seem to agree with me and we all pile on the couch with Remus and Janus in the middle. I'm on Remus left with Janus on his right. Virgil is on Janus right. Logan and Patton are on the outside but with there arms stretched so the can touch Remus and Janus. They are here right where they belong and we are never letting them go again.


End file.
